In The End I'll Be Waiting
by natalieah
Summary: Ginny Weasley is lonely. Since the closing of Hogwarts the once busy Weasley house has become quiet and lonely. Ginny knows that everyone has to help out in these dark times. But the role she is going to play is far more important than she could ever have
1. Sad Times

Ginny Weasley stood on tiptoes and stared out of a small dusty window at the grey sky. She was in the attic, where she had been spending a lot of her time recently. She had filled it with things that brought happy memories and books to learn charms and spells from. She didn't like spending time anywhere else in the house anymore. It was summer and the Weasley household had always been bustling with people and warmth. But since Hogwarts had closed the sky had been grey and Ginny had been miserable. Bill and Charlie had left home long ago and Percy was always busy at the ministry. But now Fred and George were always at their magic shop which was one of the few shops that had remained open and successful. In these dark times people would take anything they could find to protect themselves. It was sad to walk through Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade with so many familiar places boarded up. Though her mother almost never let her leave the house alone anyways. Ron spent most of his time with Harry and Hermione practicing spells.

Thinking of Harry made her sad. She hadn't spoken to him since they left Hogwarts and she missed him. Although she knew that they couldn't go back to how they were before, she still missed having him as a friend. The time that they had had together had been short, but wonderful although she understood why it was better this way.

Ginny stopped looking at the sky, it was making her feel even more depressed. She walked over to an old couch and sat down picking up a spell book. It was open to page 375, the latest spell she'd been trying to learn was _Umpetrius- used to cause things to extremely overheat._ Ginny thought it would come in handy. She had been practicing on a vase of flowers but so far all she had been able to do was singe the flower petals. Ginny picked up her wand and practiced for the next fifteen minutes, but her heart wasn't in it and she burnt the ends of her red hair. Sighing she closed the book and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table looking through the morning post.

"Morning Mum," Ginny said. She sat down opposite her Mum and helped herself to a biscuit from the tin.

"Good morning honey. You think you could get out the books and start studying yourself, I want to reply to some of these letters first," she said without looking up. Mrs. Weasley had been trying to teach her daughter some of the things she would have been learning at school next year. Even though it was summer she couldn't bear the thought of her daughter not finishing her education. Ginny knew her Mum was trying her best, but it just didn't even compare with Hogwarts. Ginny missed her friends and she even missed her teachers.

"Sure," Ginny said with a sigh, "Could you fix my hair first though? I burnt it."

Her Mum looked up now and smiled at her daughter, then with a flick of her wand her straight red hair returned to normal.

Ginny left the kitchen and went to the living room to find Ron's school books from last year. Ginny really didn't feel like sitting alone so she piled the books in her arms and carried them back to the kitchen. She put her books on the table and took another biscuit. She really couldn't be bothered with studying today. Her mind kept wandering to her friends. She wondered where Ron, Harry and Hermione were right now, and Luna. Ginny took a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_Not much has changed since I last wrote. Mum is doing her best to make sure I don't fall behind with school work and Dad is busy a lot. I have no idea what he is doing though, he says he can't tell me yet. Mum and I are missing you terribly. I hope you are doing well and that you are staying safe. Say hello to Hermione and Harry for me. Please come and visit is soon._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

"Mum, could you send this letter to Ron for me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course dear, I was just about to write to him myself," she replied.

Ginny handed her Mum the letter and then opened a Tranfiguration book. She did her best to loose herself in studying, she wanted something to occupy her mind, to stop her missing her friends. About an hour later, after a series of unsuccessful spells, and a mess of notes, she looked up to see that her lunch had been left on the table and her Mum had gone. She closed the book and gobbled up the sandwiches hungrily. Then she went to look for her Mum.

She found her sitting on a bench in the garden looking very sad. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and Ginny noticed she looked thinner than normal.

Ginny made her way down the garden path and sat next to her Mum. She rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and they both stared aimlessly up at the cloudy sky. Neither said anything. They didn't have to, they were both thinking the same thing.


	2. Chain Mail

It had been four days since Ginny had written to Ron and he still hadn't replied. Ginny was kind of worried, but she was sure he was just busy. After all he had Harry and Hermione to protect him. _Harry _sighs _I wonder what he's doing right now…_ She also wondered if he even remembered her, he hadn't written all summer, but she wouldn't allow herself to think that. She got a green tank top and jeans from her wardrobe. She had to find something to take her mind off things.

At that moment Harry was thinking of her. He was sitting in a chair in a dusty wizard motel staring out at the grey sky. The thought of Ginny made him sad with longing, but it was because he loved her so much that he knew it wouldn't be right to be with her.

"You all right mate?" asked Ron poking his head out of the bathroom, "You've been sitting there for the last hour."

"And you've been in the bathroom pruning for Hermione for the last hour," Harry retorted. Although Ron and Hermione weren't officially going out, it was obvious that they were head-over-heels for each other- to everyone but themselves. Ron began blushing.

"I….I-I ….," he stuttered.

"You were what? Thinking of a good ending to a sentence?"

Ron grinned and sat down at the tiny desk. The room consisted of two single beds, two lamps, a desk and two chairs. There was a small window on one wall looking over a muggle town. Hermione was staying along the hall in an even smaller room. It wasn't much, but it was all the could afford, and the old unused ball rooms were a great place to practice spells and charms. Ron took out a piece of parchment and a quill from the drawer and began to write. Ginny had written to him four days ago, but he had been so caught up in what was going on, that he had completely forgotten to reply.

_Dear Ginny,_

_So sorry it took this long for me to reply. Harry and I are sharing a tiny hotel room(don't get any ideas! There's two beds!). Sorry, but you sounded like you needed a joke. I miss you, Ginny. I know that it must be lonely in the Burrow without all us noisy boys, but you do know that you are more than welcome to come visit us here any time you want? You can stay as long as you like. Give my love to Mum._

_Take care,_

_Ron_

"Who're you writing to?" asked Harry.

"Ginny."

"Oh…"

"I invited her to come visit."

"What?" said Harry suddenly paying much more attention, " I don't think that's a good idea. She could get hurt."

"Well, she could get hurt at home too. And I know you still think of her as a little girl, but she's seen more than people twice her age in her fifteen years, and once she gets motivated, she's one hell of a fighter," Ron defended his sister.

"I suppose so…"

"Maybe she won't even come," said Ron, eager to change the topic from the suddenly gloomy conversation. Harry raised his eyebrows. It was obvious Ginny would start packing the minute she got the letter.

Somewhere not that far off in a dark cobbled alley someone was reading Ron's letter, but it wasn't who it was meant for, and it wasn't an accident either. The figure had a dark scarf wrapped round his head and all you could see where his dark brown eyes. Next to him stood a slender woman with pale blonde hair. She frowned.

"So you have no idea where it came from?" she asked in an urgent whisper.

"I told you before Nar- Emily, I tried everything to find out, but nothing. They're smarter than we think."

"Then we have no choice but to follow the girl."

"I don't think that's a good idea…if anything happened to her…well we wouldn't see the sun again."

But the woman wasn't listening. She simply pulled up her hood and apparated.

Ginny sped high into the air, not stopping until she was high above the clouds. Up here all her thoughts seemed to insignificant up here. She sped downwards, like chasing the snitch. Then suddenly it brought back too many memories, so she skidded to a halt a few feet above the ground.

"Ginny!" called her Mum, standing in the doorway, "Lunch!"

Ginny landed softly on the ground and put her broom in the shed. She went inside and washed up. Lunch was already on the table. Sausage sandwiches. Yummy!

"Thanks Mum," Ginny said slipping into her chair. She looked over at her Mum, who wasn't even listening, "sit down please."

Her Mum smiled and pulled up a chair. The two of them sat in silence happily munching on their sandwiches.

Suddenly a crashing noise, then a few moments later a light brown owl flew limply through the window. It dropped an envelope in front of Ginny. She reached for it before it hit the table and tore open the envelope. She read it in a matter of seconds and then handed it to her Mum. After a few moments of silence Ginny could no longer keep quiet.

"Can I go? Please?" she begged almost falling out of her chair, "Pretty pretty please?"


	3. Reunion

Ginny couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning and staring into the darkness. Normally the darkness was comforting, there were no eyes watching you and everything looked the same, but tonight she felt like it was taunting her. She turned to look at her alarm clock. The numbers glowed: _2:15_. Ginny sighed. _In just 9 hours I'll see Ron again…and Harry…WHAT? Well I mean obviously….but it's not like I'm still in love with him. OMIGOSH! Sleeping late does funny things to my mind_. Ginny pulled her pillow over her head, as if it would cover up her thoughs, then she tossed and turned for another few minutes and finally fell asleep.

Ginny awoke energised the next morning at 9:30. The sun was shining through her bedroom window and she could hear the birds chirping from outside. She lay there for a moment longer taking in the calmness of her surroundings. _I could stay in bed all day, forget whatever I was supposed to do today_. Ginny opened her eyes wide and sat up straight _Harry!_. She jumped out of bed and dashed to her bathroom. She showered and washed her hair with her favourite pear scented shampoo, then dried and straightened it. It hung around her shoulders looking silky and shiny. She walked back into her room with a towel wrapped around her and went to her closet. _Now for the difficult part._

Twenty minutes later Ginny was ready. She checked herself out in the full length mirror on her wall. She had wanted to look great, but also like she hadn't tried. She had on a light blue halter top, black jean skirt, converses and a charm bracelet that Harry had given her. Each charm meant something special. Love, hope, peace, friendship, unity, happiness and forever. _Okay so maybe I should ditch the bracelet. _She fiddled with the clip, but the changed her mind. _Hey, it looks so good it would be a shame to take it off. _She didn't bother with makeup, she didn't need it. She bounded down the stairs pulling her trunk behind her.

Ron had told Ginny and her Mum to meet them inside a muggle restaurant. It was a small building covered in ivy with few windows. The sign read Ivy's Bar (hence the Ivy) but was almost illegible from all the plants.. Ginny and her Mum got there fifteen minutes early, but when they went inside they surprised to find that Ron, Harry and Hermione were already seated at a table inside. Ginny and her Mum didn't bother waiting for the waiter; they ran through the restaurant and threw their arms around Ron at the exact same time.

"Mum, Gin, you're strangling me," Ron gasped.

"Sorry," Mrs.Weasley said, "It just feels like so long since we last saw you." Next Ginny threw her arms round Hermione, who hugged her back happily. She stepped back and looked at Harry. _Oh, what the hell_ She threw her arms round him and continued to hug him for longer than both Ron and Hermione together. Finally she realised what she was doing and pulled away. Her Mum was crying, but they looked like tears of joy.

"I'msorryI'vejustmissedyouallsomuchit'ssogoodtoseeyouagain!" Mrs.Weasley said without pausing for breath.

"Calm down Mum, you're going to faint if you don't," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron…you've become so sensible, you're growing up so fast."

_Uh-oh. I can see where this is going_

"Yes Mum, and just yesterday we were in our nappies. We know!" Ginny said.

"Lets order," suggested Hermione.

Everyone agreed and the chatted and ate happily for the next hour. There was so much Ron and Hermione had to tell them, but Harry kept pretty quiet through out the meal. When it was time to leave and say goodbye to Mum, Ginny suddenly felt like crying. She wanted to go with Ron so badly, but she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her Mum alone in the house. Harry seemed to sense this, because he squeezed her hand as they got up and shot her a comforting smile.

"Take care honey," Mrs.Weasley said hugging her again.

"I will, and I'll write every day," she said.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll look after her," said Ron. Mrs.Weasley hugged them all again and then apparated quickly before she broke down in tears.

The four of them stood there in silence for a moment longer then Hermione said "We should go, we don't want to be in public for too long. Take a hand Ginny, and hold on." Ginny grabbed the hand nearest to hers, which belonged to Harry. It took all her effort not to smile with joy, but a moment later they were standing in a tiny room and Harry had let go. _"It couldn't last"_ Ginny remembered Harry's words and they stung her, but she pushed them aside and began unpacking her trunk. She would be sharing a room with Hermione, next to Ron and Harry's.

A short, skinny man was also thinking about Harry at that moment. To look at he was very plain. He had fair hair and was balding slightly, his skin was very pale and his eyes were brown, nothing special. The only thing that made him stand out was his smile. His to front teeth had gold caps, but seen as he didn't smile very much he was perfect for this job. He was hunched over a muggle telephone in a booth talking in a whisper.

"Yes, that's when I lost her…Yes…She left with the rest of them, but the woman went home….No…..Are you sure?...As you wish."

He hung up and walked out into the sunshine. It didn't suit him, and it was obvious that it wasn't just the outside of him that had lived in darkness his whole life.

"So Hermione, are you dating my brother now?" asked Ginny lying on her bed, her head propped up on her elbow.

"Um…no," Hermione said turning a deep shade of pink.

"But you want to right?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know…I mean that would be kind of weird don't you think?"

"No, not at all. You mean because of Harry?" Ginny considered this, "It wouldn't be. Harry dated me, the best friend's little sister is weirder then the best friend. Trust me."

"I guess," Hermione replied still not sure.

"And besides, I've always thought it would be really cool to have you as a sister in law. And that could definitely happen!" As soon as Hermione got the joke she picked up a pillow and threw it at Ginny's head. Laying down she asked:

"What exactly _is_ going on with you and Harry now anyway?"

"We're just friends, I think maybe that's all we were ever meant to be."

Ginny didn't say any more and Hermione presumed that she had gone to sleep, but she was wide awake and thinking. _What really is going on between me and Harry?_

**Okay, so that's the third chapter finished. I hoped you like it…I haven't slept in like 24 hours and my head is almost hitting the keyboard so I'm not really sure if it's any good, but please criticism plz! **


	4. Just For Tonight

Ginny woke in the middle of the night, unable to fall back asleep. She looked over at Hermione who was fast asleep with her chestnut curls fanned out around her face, the moonlight was falling through the window and onto the bottom of their beds. Ginny lay there a moment longer and then got up, picking up her wand. She was wearing a white nightdress and her hair was loose. She padded barefoot along the corridor to the room next door.

_This is just like in the movies…well not quite…I mean, my brother is in there!_ She giggled quietly to herself and used her wand to open the door. She closed in carefully behind her trying not to waken up Ron and Harry. Tiptoeing she made her way to the foot of Harry's bed and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful when her was sleeping. His glasses were on the table next to him and his mouth was open slightly.

_Sleeping's probably one of the only times he forget what has happened…and even then I'm not sure he really does _ She knelt down and stroked his cheek. _I wish I could kiss him…maybe I could…I mean he is asleep. No way!_

Suddenly Harry's eyes fluttered open. Ginny pulled back, worried he would send her away again, but to her surprise he smiled and took her hand.

"I couldn't sleep, I was just-" Ginny started to explain, but Harry interrupted.

"Sleep with me," he said, then snorted at how perverted than sounded, "Just for tonight."

He moved over to make room for Ginny and pulled back the covers. Ginny got into bed and rested her head on his chest.

"I wish we could freeze time, and stay like this forever," murmured Ginny.

"Well, maybe with bathroom breaks," Harry joked, but Ginny knew it was because he didn't want her to think about 'forever' too much.

They lay in silence, enjoying each other's presence and slowly drifted off to sleep still in each other's arms.

●●●

"Ewww! Get up! Right now!" said someone pulling back the covers. Whoever it was sounded like they had just stepped in something nasty.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and then opened them to see her brother, Ron, standing over her looking very revolted.

"Have you been here all night?" he demanded. Ginny suddenly remembered where she was.

_Oh, shit. This must look bad. _The romance from last night vanished instantly.

"Yes, but we were _sleeping _mate," said Harry groggily, who had just woken up too.

"Well I'd prefer you slept with a large distance between you two," he said, waving his hands about madly. Ginny giggled and sat up.

"Sorry Ron," she said.

"Well go get dressed, we'll me you downstairs for breakfast," he said heading to the bathroom.

Ginny could tell that he wasn't mad, but that he wanted to protect her. She turned and looked into Harry's deep green eyes. They were telling her to leave, but wanting her to stay. She pushed down the covers and got up.

"See you later, Harry." She said before turning to leave. Just as the door was closing Harry whispered something.

"I love you, Ginny." But she didn't hear. She wasn't meant to.

Harry lay back down and considered going back to sleep, but then Ron was at his side.

"Don't break her heart again, " he said firmly and then left for breakfast.

I wasn't planning on it Harry thought to himself.

●●●

"Where were you last night," asked Hermione as soon as Ginny opened the door. _Isn't it obvious? I thought you were smarter than that Hermione_

"Please don't start," begged Ginny, " I just got that from Ron."

Hermione's face softened "He's only trying to protect you."

"I know, but sometimes I just want to make my own decisions, even if I end up getting hurt."

"That's very mature of you."

"You all seem to be forgetting that I'm only a year younger than all of you. Not exactly a baby anymore."

"Sorry. Let's get breakfast, I'm starved."

Ginny threw on a pair of cut-off shorts, a T-shirt and platform flip-flops. She ran a brush through her hair and left the room with Hermione, not bothering with makeup. Ginny scoffed three croissants with jam and two glasses of orange juice.

"Wow, you're sure hungry," said Ron.

"Oh be quiet, I haven't eaten since yesterday lunch, and besides you're not exactly a light eater yourself," Ginny said pointing at Ron's plate piled high with eggs, bacon, sausages, beans and toast. Hermione laughed.

After breakfast Hermione led them up to a huge dusty room with high ceilings that looked like no one had been in it for years.

"This is where we practice spells," she explained, "It's perfect because it's been unused for 15 years, so no one ever disturbs us, but just in case we always put a charm on the room. _Oxius Morus_."

"So what exactly am I going to do," asked Ginny.

"Well since you haven't been learning all summer, you'll start off with a few simple spells that I have written down for you. And then maybe after a few days you'll practice with us." Hermione produced a thick booklet from her pocket and handed it to Ginny.

"That's part one, I made five more," Hermione said proudly. Ginny winced.

"Thanks, that's great," she said.

"So you can just go ahead and get started," Hermione said.

Ginny made her way to the corner of the room and sat on the floor. She would be practicing the spells on things like chairs and paintings. She read page one. She skipped over the history and safety instructions and went straight to the spell.

_The following spell is and ancient one and should only be used at select time, but it is simple and effective. It will put your enemy into a deep state of hypnosis and trance allowing you to either injure them further or make them follow your commands. _

_Instructions: Facing your opponent wave your wand in a shape like this: and clearly say the words: Actanium Olicias. _

Ginny looked around to choose her target and decided on a wooden chair. _Is it even possible to put a chair into trance? Oh well, I'll soon find out_

Ginny looked straight at the chair and said "Actanium…um…Olicias!" and waved her wand. Nothing happened. _So much for simple_

She tried again. Still nothing. She tried again. _This is bloody ridiculous_ And again. And again. By her seventh turn she was getting extremely irritated. She breathed in deeply and held up her wand.

"ACTANIUM OLACIAS!" she yelled waving her wand.

Suddenly she flew backwards and fell to the floor, hitting her head on the corner of a table. Then everything went black.

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**Okay, finally finished this chappie. Yay! Sorry that there was no Ginny/Harry action…but it's kinda more romantic this way I think. Review plz! It'll make my day D**


	5. No Matter What Happens

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the dark room. She was back in bed, it was night time and the curtains were drawn. She had a killer headache and her legs felt very heavy, she looked down and saw Harry fast asleep lying on her feet. _Awww…_ She wiggled her legs with all the strength. _What? He's heavy_ He immediately jerked up and looked at her. When he saw that she was awake, he looked so relieved, the colour started to come back to his pale cheeks.

"Thank goodness you're okay," he said taking her hand in his, "We were so worried about you. _I _was so worried about you."

"How long was I unconscious for?"

"Almost a day."

"And you've been here the whole time?" she asked. He nodded. "What exactly happened to me?"

"The spell backfired on you. You yelled it, when it was meant to be whispered," he explained.

"Oh…I knew I shouldn't have skipped the safety instructions."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Harry spoke again.

"You know Ginny, even though I knew you were going to be okay. I felt just for a moment what it would be like if you weren't around…"he stopped, seeming unsure whether or not to continue.

"Go on," Ginny urged, "Whatever it is I want to hear it."

"Okay…well, it made me realise that if something was to happen and I could never see you again…I would always regret not telling you how much I loved you….and even though I know we can't be together I just wanted you to know that. And know that I always have, and always will. No matter what happens."

Ginny looked straight into Harry's eyes that were filled with care and love. "I know," she said simply. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and then another, and soon she couldn't stop.

"Come here," Harry said holding out his arms. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed silently into his shirt. He held her tighter like he never wanted to let go, and Ginny knew that if he could have it his way, he never would.

"I love you too Harry," she said turning her head up to look at him.

He smiled a sad smile and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm glad we were together Harry, even if it was just for a little while."

He didn't say anything, just lay down next to her and stared at the ceiling. _A while ago I would have said it was a blessing, having him love me forever….but isn't it more of a curse having someone love you who can never be with you?_ Ginny knew that in a way it was, but this applied both ways, and that was the way she wanted it.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly realising she wasn't there.

"Oh, she kindly offered to sleep next door until you woke up," Harry said.

"Hah!" said Ginny, "I bet that didn't take much persuading."

"No, not really."

"I guess you'll just have to sleep here tonight then," Ginny sighed.

"Hey, you say that like it's a bad thing," he said poking her side.

Ginny giggled and rolled over. Harry put his arm round her waist and they fell asleep quickly.

_Meanwhile next door…_

Snore

"Ron!"

"Ugh." Snore

"RON!" A pillow flew at his head through the darkness.

"Huh! Mummy!...Hermione? What are you doing?"

"You were snoring," she explained simply.

"Oh, so that's why my face will be swollen in the morning?"

They were silent for a few more minutes, and after a lot of tossing round Hermione spoke again.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ginny is okay? I'm worried about her."

"Yeah I do, I bet she's woken up already and fell asleep with Harry," he explained rationally.

"Oh…I'm glad," Hermione still sounded like there was something she wanted to say.

Hermione tried to fall back to sleep for another half hour, but couldn't manage it. Eventually she heard Ron snoring again. She got out of her bed and walked over to his, but instead of turning him on his side like she had been planning to she climbed in next to him.

The next two weeks were uneventful. The four of them practiced spells each day from sunrise to sunset, their determination now higher than ever. Ginny moved painfully and slowly through Hermione's handbooks, making sure to read and then reread each page. Every now and then Harry would come and join her, or they would sit and talk, but he was mostly focused on learning more complicated and dangerous spells. Ginny was almost at the end of the very boring hand book, but she had to admit that she had learnt a lot of useful things. Things from how to freeze your opponent, to finding matching socks, but she had had enough.

Plopping down on the floor, she waved her wand and made a sandwich appear. After a few moments Harry, Ron and Hermione joined as well. With a little help from their wands soon there was a whole feast prepared. They all dug in hungrily, using only their bear hands, since no one had thought of getting forks.

"You're doing really well Ginny," said Hermione, "I see you've almost finished the handbooks I gave you."

"Yeah, they were really good," Ginny lied.

"Maybe the say after tomorrow you'll be ready to practice spells with us," said Ron.

Ginny grinned. _Finally I won't be treated like the baby of the group _

"So do you want to do anything special tomorrow night?" Ginny asked them. _Maybe they haven't forgotten_

"Nah," said Ron, "It's been a hectic week. I think I'm just gonna crash in bed."

"Yeah," agreed Harry and Hermione.

"Oh…me too I guess," Ginny said disappointed.

Ginny picked up her wand and waved away her plates. She got up and went back to the handbook. She looked back at Hermione, Ron and Harry and saw them laughing, then suddenly stop when they saw her. _It's going to be a long afternoon_

**Another chapter finished, this one isn't really about anything but I was kinda in a rush cause I've got so much homework to do. And btw thanks for all the reviews. I've only been writing for like a week and I've got so many reviews already. Luv u guys!**


	6. Surprise!

"Okay Ginny. This is where it gets serious. It'll take all of your effort and concentration to remember these spells," said Hermione. _It took all my effort to get through your handbooks and I didn't complain_

"I understand, and I promise I'm going to work really hard," Ginny assured her.

They were standing in the centre of the ballroom, with the blinds closed. Hermione had done a spell to create artificial light, and it reminded Ginny of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. They had pushed back all the furniture to the corners of the room. Hermione said that it was because they could work at different paces if they had more space, but Ginny thought it was because they all thought she was going to do something like set fire to a painting. Hermione walked into the middle of the room and took charge, yelling like a teacher.

"OKAY! LISTEN UP EVERYBODY. THE FIRST SPELL WE ARE GOING TO LEARN IS A DISARMING SPELL. NOT ONLY WILL IT DISARM YOUR OPPONENT BUT IT WILL ALSO-" Ron burst out laughing. Hermione's face turned icy and she walked up to him. Her face was inches from his face.

"I'M SORRY RONALD, BUT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SHARE WHATEVER IT IS YOU FIND SO AMMUSING WITH THE REST OF US?" she yelled. Ron looked taken aback.

"Sheesh Hermione, you don't have to be so serious about everything, and you've no right to boss us around like that," he said, looking at her with disgust.

Hermione looked genuinely hurt. Her face became soft and Ginny thought she looked like she might cry. Hermione stepped back and looked up.

"I'm sorry," she said, speaking normally now, "You know I just get carried away sometimes."

Ginny put her arm round her. "That's okay, now why don't you tell us what you were going to say."

"Okay, well, this spell is a disarming spell, like I said, but it is also a non-speaking spell. So you could use it on anyone anywhere and they need never know that it was you. First of all, you focus on your opponent, I'm focusing on Harry, then you clear you mind and repeat the words _Omarius Haiatimus_ to yourself," Hermione explained.

She stepped back a little and faced Harry. She bit her lip and scrunched up her eyes like she was deep in concentration. Then after about thirty seconds Harry was pushed back against the wall by an invisible force, his wand still in his hand.

"Well I suppose we can't always get it perfect the first time," Hermione said with a sigh. Harry and Ron laughed, but Ginny stayed focussed.

"Okay, I'll practice with Ron and Ginny can practice with Harry," said Hermione. Then she and Ron turned and walked to the other side of the room. Ginny and Harry stood silently for a moment longer shuffling from foot to foot and staring at the ground.

"Harry...?" Ginny asked, she wanted to say something, but she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Yeah."

"Oh, never mind," Ginny said

Harry frowned, "Let's just start." _Why is he so different all of a sudden?_

Ginny and Harry didn't talk much to each other, the just went straight to practicing. Ginny wasn't even able to clear her mind to focus on the spell, but after about an hour Harry eventually did get it.

Hermione and Ron were done too. They came over.

"Hey Ginny, what do you want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I think I'm just gonna go for a walk for a while," Ginny didn't add that she wanted to go alone.

"Okay, Ron and I are going to go to Diagon Alley and look for some supplies for potions. So we'll see you later?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, okay." Ginny looked at Harry. Although she wanted to talk to him, she kind of felt like being alone for a while.

"I think I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap. See you later," Harry said. Ginny felt relieved, but also slightly disappointed. As she walked from the room she wondered what they were all keeping from her. She was thinking about it so hard, she almost forgot about the day. Almost.

Ginny quickly went back to her room and changed out of her robes and into muggle clothes. She picked up a book she had borrowed from Hermione. It was a romance novel written for muggles, but she had gotten really into it. Then she made her way downstairs and out to the garden. The sky was still a depressing colour of dark grey, there were lots of weeds and bits of rubbish scattered across the ground. It reminded Ginny of home. She walked slowly around the garden. It was small and it took her less than five minutes. Finally she sat down under a big tree on a dry patch of grass and opened the book.

_Meanwhile Ron and Hermione…_

"Diagon Alley," Ron thought carefully before apparating. Hermione was already standing in the almost deserted street. Some shop windows had been boarded up, and the shops that had remained open were empty and quiet. Hermione looked around feeling sad. Diagon Alley had always been bustling with life, and made her feel safe, but now it was the kind of place you couldn't walk along without turning back to see if anyone was following you.

"Where should we start?" Hermione asked.

"How about the broom shop?" suggested Ron.

"You just want to look in there for you."

"So?"

"This is for Ginny, Ron. She's been through so much lately she should get to enjoy this."

"Okay, the book shop then. She's been reading a lot lately."

Hermione agreed and they walked silently to the bookshop. As they got nearer the sky seemed to get darker, and the people even fewer. Hermione swallowed hard, she didn't like the feeling she was getting. Suddenly there was a loud noise from behind them and something flew over there heads. Ron screamed and grabbed Hermione. Hermione looked up to see what it was.

"Ron, it was a bird," she said.

"I knew that," he retorted, "I was just testing you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and continued walking. "Then why are you still holding my hand?" she asked. Ron dropped it and blushed. Hermione kind of wished he hadn't let go, because now she felt scared too, but she wasn't about to tell him that. They got to the book without any more disturbances. Ron bought Ginny a book of spells, and a book of magical creatures, which had always interested Ginny. It cost him most of the money he had saved, but he felt Ginny was worth it.

Then Hermione insisted on going to a clothes shop, and she bought Ginny a purple cloak with gold stitching. Lastly they went to Fred and Georges shop.

"Hi Ron, Hermione, wasn't expecting to see you two until tonight," George said when they walked in. He was filling up the shelves with more magical practical jokes.

"I know, we'd just thought we'd stop buy and say hello, make sure you haven't got Ginny anything dangerous," Hermione said, half-joking, half-serious.

"No worries Hermione. They're already wrapped, but I can assure you that there is nothing dangerous in them," he said.

"So George, how's business been. I mean given the circumstances it must have dropped surely?" asked Ron.

"Not at all," answered Fred, stepping out from the back room, "In fact, if anything, it has risen."

"People will take anything they can get to protect themselves, even if it's just invisibility spells or instant darkness," explained George.

"I can understand that," said Hermione.

"How have your spell practices been going?"

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about them, but now is not the time. Let's just enjoy tonight and think about tomorrow when it comes." Hermione looked at her watch. "It's getting late. We better go Ron."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "See you tonight at 7 O'clock. Don't be late."

Then they apparated back to the motel.

Harry had prepared the food and music already. Ron and Hermione helped him with the decorations, and after about an hour they stepped back to admire their work. The old ballroom had been completely transformed. The blinds were drawn and there were candles floating around to give a soft light. There was a buffet table piled high with food. There were streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling and a big sign in lights that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY. They knew it looked very like a muggle birthday party, but Ginny would love it.

Soon guests started to arrive, and Harry went to find Ginny. He couldn't find her in her room, so he went to look for her downstairs. He found her lying on her back looking up at the starless sky.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. She shook her head no. He lay down next to her end looked up.

"Some nights when I look up at the sky, everything that has been going on feels so insignificant," Ginny said, "I look up at the sky, which goes on forever, and think that what happens here on earth is so tiny in comparison to the rest of the universe. And for a moment I forget all the things that have happened. But just for a moment."

Harry turned to face her. "Ginny, you think too much. You shouldn't carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Worrying only stops you from doing something about the things you can change, and makes you feel worse about the things you can't"

"You're one to talk," Ginny laughed.

"But sometimes you just have to live in the moment. Because you may never have another one like it."

Ginny looked at him with big eyes, and he moved forwards slowly and kissed her lightly.

"Happy birthday, Ginny," he said. _So he didn't forget_

"That reminds me," He continued, "I have something I want to show you in the ballroom."

He took Ginny's hand and helped her up and together they walked up to the ball room. When they opened the door it was dark and silent, but when Ginny stepped inside suddenly it lit up and everyone yelled:

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GINNY."

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I just started high school and the homework is insane. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and have a great weekend. D**


	7. False Impressions

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!" everyone yelled. Ginny stood still in awe for a moment, then a huge grin spread across her face. She looked around the room at all the people who had come to celebrate with her. There was he Mum and Dad, Precy, Fred and George, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Luna Lovegood and her parents, Hermione's parents and a few people from Hogwarts, and of course Ron, Harry and Hermione who were standing under a big sign that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY'.

Ginny hugged everyone and thanked them for coming, then she went over to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you so much guys! Honestly, I'd thought you'd forgotten." Ginny said.

Ron pretended to be hurt. "I would never forget about you Gin, you're my little sis," he said pinching her cheek.

Ginny massaged her freckly cheek and laughed. She hugged Ron.

"The decorations are amazing, it must have taken you hours."

"A few spells here and there and we were done in no time," said Hermione with a smile.

"You haven't seen the best bit yet though," said Ron.

_What could get better than having all my family and friends together_

"Presents," clarified Hermione. She rounded up everyone round the big table, and Ginny sat at the head of the table. One by one Hermione handed Ginny her presents.

"What is it?" Ginny asked confused, after she had ripped the paper off her first present.

"It's an instant friendship diary. I have one just like it at home. All you have to do is write in it and I'll get your message instantly," Luna explained.

"Wow, thanks."

Next Ginny picked up a sort of squishy package from Hermione. Inside there was a deep purple velvet cloak. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of clothing Ginny had ever seen, and definitely the most beautiful she had ever owned.

"Gosh Hermione, this must have been really expensive." Hermione just smiled in response.

Ginny opened the rest of her presents and found that they were just as fabulous as the first. Her parents gave her a pendant with her birthstone on it. Percy gave her posters of her favourite Quidditch players. Ron gave her two books, one a story and the other a book on magical creatures. Neville gave her what must have been a years supply of chocolate frogs, but the gifts from Fred and George were her favourite.

Fred had given her a magical moog ring, one that could really tell what mood you were in and George had given her a musical box, that showed an image of someone you cared about every time you opened the lid.

Ginny noticed that Harry hadn't given her a present, but she knew that he had been really busy, so she didn't let it bother her.

Not so far away a tall pale man was standing in the shadows of a tree, looking up at the room where the party was and talking into a cell phone. You wouldn't have known it to look at him, he was skinny with small eyes, but he was a very dark and powerful wizard. Who just happened to be using a cell phone.

"I'm pretty sure of it now, but I have to be careful and keep hidden. If they suspect anything, they'll be on the run faster than you can say "Gotcha", and they'll be even more careful than usual."

Silence.

"I know, I have a plan, all I can say is that I doubt they'll return in one piece."

He snapped the cell phone shut and apparated, not even bothering to look if anyone was watching him. If he had looked up, he would have seen a pair of dark eyes staring at him from the top of the roof.

Ginny headed to bed that night, after everyone had left. Ron, Harry and Hermione stayed downstairs to clean up. She changed into her nightclothes and got a book to read. Just as she was settling into bed there was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it. There in the hall stood Harry.

"Hi, can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Ginny said, stepping aside to let him in and closing the door behind them.

She sat on the corner of her bed and Harry sat down next to her. She crossed and uncrossed her legs again.

"Thanks for the great party," she said to fill the awkward silence, "I had an amazing time."

"No problem, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Silence.

"I've got something for you."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out silver necklace, with a pendant in the shape of a heart. He handed it to her and she examined it. There was a heart shaped pendant, that had a small round blue stone on the front, and the words _Happy Birthday. Love Always, Harry _engraved on the back.

"It's a safety charm, it protects from most minor spells and curses." He explained. He didn't add that it also could track where a person was, but he thought that would make him sound like a stalker.

"I love it," said Ginny throwing her arms around him.

She held back her hair and he helped her put it on, when the pendant touched her collarbone she felt safer already. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left.

Ginny turned out the light and fell asleep soundly, unaware that the worst was yet to come, for only a child can be foolish enough to feel safe in a time of danger.

**Sorry this chapter is really short, but I hardly had any time. Next chapter is when the action is going to start, I'll try and update it as soon as I can, but I'm not making any promises.**


	8. The Captive

Ginny woke up the next morning with an owl chapping at the window. Although at 5:42 in the morning to Ginny it sounded more like banging. She had been up late last night with the party and was still recovering. She looked over at Hermione who had been undisturbed by the noise. Her hair was messy around her face, her mouth was open and there was a small patch of drool on her pillow. _Lovely, if only Ron could see her now_ Ginny groaned inwardly and got up to open the window. She let the owl in, then untied the parchment from it's ankle, gave him some food and sat down on her bed to read the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your father and I have some very important news to tell you. We're sorry to bother you so early as we know you must be tired from the party last night, but this really cannot wait. I can't tell you through this letter as others may be reading it, but just meet us at our usual place at 7 O'clock this morning. There's no need to worry Ron and the others until we decide what to do about this, so don't bother telling them._

_From Molly_

_That's strange, she always ends letters with Take care Love, Mum_ Ginny didn't let it bother her for too long. She kept thinking there was something wrong and wanted to find out as quickly as possible. She wasn't sure what her Mum meant by the usual place, but she guessed it would be the wizard restaurant where they had met the last few times. She looked at the clock; she still had an hour of time to kill. She tiptoed to the bathroom, washed her hair and put on fresh clothes. Then without saying goodbye to Hermione she apparated.

Ginny was at the restaurant fifteen minutes early due to being so anxious, so she found a table inside and ordered a coffee to waken herself up. She read the menu over and over waiting for her parents to arrive. Thirty minutes and three coffees later she finally got tired of waiting. She paid the bill and went outside to see if her parents had meant to meet them out there.

When she got to the front of the restaurant there was no one in sight, just a few trees lining the shabby road.

"ARAMIUS!" someone yelled.

Whatever the spell had been it had no effect on Ginny. Harry's necklace was obviously working. Ginny spun round just in time to see a hooded figure put his fist in her face. Then everything went black.

Meanwhile back at the motel Harry, Ron and Hermione had woken up and gone for breakfast. They had obviously noticed Ginny wasn't there but they didn't think anything of it. She often went for long walks in the morning to clear her head.

"Wake up child!" ordered a voice. Ginny felt something sharp poke her but she made no attempt to open her eyes. Her head felt like a ton of bricks and she thought she may have broken her nose. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered coming out of the restaurant and then….that man had knocked her unconscious! She suddenly became aware that she was tied up. Her eyes opened instantly and she blinked as she adjusted to the light. Standing over her was a tall pale man carrying a tray of food in his hands. Ginny was in a small room, with bare walls and no carpet. There were no windows, just a dim bare bulb hanging over head providing what little light the room had. Ginny screamed. He put down the tray and put his dirty hand over her mouth to muffle the noise. When she had calmed down he took it away and picked up the tray.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked.

"You are in top secret headquarters," he answered. _Thanks for clearing that up_

"Why am I here and why am I tied up?" Ginny demanded. Normally she was shy, but in the face of danger she was rough and tough. Even though in this situation he had the upper hand Ginny wasn't afraid.

"You are being held hostage, and you are obviously tied up so you won't try anything funny. You will be given more information later."

He put the food tray down next to her.

"Now eat!"

"How do you expect me to do that with my hands tied behind my back?"

"Don't be smart with me."

He pulled over a chair and threw Ginny on it. Then he took out a pocket knife and cut some of the ropes. He retied her in such a way that she could move her hands and her arms but her entire body was tied to the chair it would have been impossible even to crawl. Then he placed the tray on her lap and left the room slamming the door. Ginny heard it lock behind him. She thought about apparating, but her wand had been taking away from her so it seemed, for the moment at least, she was stuck here.

Not far away two people were standing in a dusty office. Neither of them were over twenty. One was sitting behind a desk, like a boss, the other standing in the doorway

"Boss, I don't think this is going to work."

"Be quiet what do you know."

"I know that whatever happened while we were at school ended a long time ago. Potter's changed. All he cares about is defeating the Dark Lord."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I think I know Potter pretty well. He has too much of a heart to let anything happen to her. That's always been his biggest weakness."

"Maybe it's yours too."

"Shut up. I'm never wrong."

"I wouldn't be so cocky Draco, one day it may come back and bite you in the ass."

The boss never liked working with this particular subject, mostly because they knew too much about his past. They had been in the same year as him at Hogwarts and there was nothing the boss hated more than to be called his real name. That was another life. He was a different person now, yet sometimes he wasn't really sure he was a person at all.

"I told you not to call me that ever."

"Why don't you just get rid of me then?" they challenged.

"I would've," replied Draco, "but you're far too good at what you do. There's no point in letting talent and connections like yours go to waste."

Now most of us when we think of talent we think of being able to whistle or write with both hands, but this was different. This talent could not be taught. It was a gift of a great misfortune happening in life. This gift could only be learnt by accident when a person experienced something terrible. This gift in many ways is a curse. For this person was able to tell the future. Not always, and not when they wanted, but when something important was going to happen they would get a feeling that would always be right. And this is why they were so important, and they knew it, when the final battle came they would know the outcome before it even began. The only problem with trusting someone from Ravenclaw is that they value their life, if the truth is not what you wanted to hear, they could always change it to suit you.

Sorry this took so unbelievbly long for me to update, but I have had so much homework and my family are visiting from Scotland. Also, my computer had a virus, so I wrote this chapter the first time and saved it and then it got deleted immediatly. Anyways, the reason I'm updating so late is because school is cancelled tomorrow cos the typhoon is coming. Yay! We are so deprived of vacations lol Okay, So review please, tell me what you think. Luv ya! ;)


	9. So We Meet Again

It was almost noon and the sun was high in the sky. Harry wandered through the motel garden, kind of hoping to find Ginny, but mostly just to get away from the arguments of Ron and Hermione. They're like an old married couple and they haven't even gone on a real date yet, he thought to himself. A year ago it would have bothered him that his two best friends were more than just friends, but right now there were about a million things more important than useless worries.

Harry was thinking tactics. They could learn all the spells and charms in the world and still never get any closer to defeating Voldemort. He had too many supporters to even get close to him. It was like the four of them against the entire world of dark magic. Harry knew he could go to the Ministry of Magic for help, but he felt they would hold them back more than they would help them. He had decided that he needed to weaken Voldemort's support system. They first had to defeat some of his higher contacts, the ones who would fight for him with their lives and the ones who kept him informed on what the world was doing. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh, there you are Harry. Ron and I have been looking all over for you. I know where Ginny went. She isn't here anymore. I found a letter for Molly in our room asking Ginny to meet her. I think she may have been told some bad news because they met almost five hours ago…well aren't you going to say anything?"

"You haven't exactly given me a chance," Harry replied.

"Oh, sorry."

"Can I see the letter?" he asked. Hermione handed him the piece of paper that had been folded many times. He opened it slowly and read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your father and I have some very important news to tell you. We're sorry to bother you so early as we know you must be tired from the party last night, but this really cannot wait. I can't tell you through this letter as others may be reading it, but just meet us at our usual place at 7 O'clock this morning. There's no need to worry Ron and the others until we decide what to do about this, so don't bother telling them._

_From Molly_

"There's nothing unusual about bad news these days, so I don't think we should worry just yet," said Hermione.

"Yes, but there is something unusual about this letter. Molly always wants everyone to know where Ginny is. Especially if there was bad news she would want Ginny to tell us where she was going," Harry said.

Hermione looked confused, she took the letter out of Harry's hand and reread it.

"Where's the usual place?" she asked.

"I'm not totally sure, but I think she means that little restaurant where Ginny always meets her."

"It's probably nothing, but I think we should go check it out," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go tell Ron."

Meanwhile, there was something wrong with Ginny. She was still tied up to that chair, as she had been for the last four hours. The food on her lap was still untouched and the smell of the cold soup had filled the room. Although Ginny being held hostage, that was not the most pressing matter on her mind. She had to pee, and badly. She had drunk three coffees and the ropes were extremely tight.  
"Excuse me," she called. No one answered. She tried again.

"Excuse me!" again no answer.

"EXCUSE ME!" she decided the walls must be sound proof.

She looked down at her tray and picked up the plastic knife and fork and threw them at the door. No one answered. She looked down at the untouched food, she managed to pick up her soup bowl with her hands tied and threw it just as someone opened the door. Ginny gasped, not because the soup went flying into their face, but because of _who_ was standing, covered in minestrone, in the doorway.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Ivy's Bar just as all the lunchers were arriving. They made sure no one saw them apparate by arriving a few minutes away. They all felt pretty sure Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would no longer be here, but they wanted to make sure first. They were right. There was no sign of them inside or out. Making sure that there was no one around, they apparated to the Burrow.

They found Mrs. Weasley in the garden doing her gardening the wizard way. There were weeds and flowers flying all over the place as she waved her wand around muttering spells. She stopped as soon as she saw the three of them. A pile of mud landed on Hermione's head and Ron laughed. Hermione slapped him.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from the three of you so soon, but I'm delighted to see you," Mrs.Weasley said coming over to hug each of them.

"Nice to see you too Mum," said Ron.

"So where's your sister? Didn't she want to see her old Mum?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other.

"I thought you and Dad were meeting with her earlier," said Ron.

"What do you mean? Arthur is at work and I've been here all day."

"So you don't know anything about the letter?"

Molly looked worried and Ron handed her the letter.

"I definitely didn't send this. Oh my gosh, my baby! What if something has happened to her?" Molly looked close to fainting.

"Don't worry just yet. We have to think this over. Let's go inside and I'll make us all a cup of tea," said Ron, helping his Mum up and leading her inside. Harry and Hermione followed.

Ginny felt so full of hate she thought she might burst, she almost forgot to feel fear. Almost. She kept her green eyes locked with those ice blue eyes that were staring at her from the doorway. She wasn't surprised at all that he was behind this, this living nightmare had just turned to hell.

"I'm surprised you've sunk as low as to do the dirty work yourself already, Draco," said Ginny in an icy voice. He flinched when she called him by his real name. Her face was icier than anything Draco had seen and that was saying something. If looks could kill Draco would be picking out his coffin right about now. What had happened at Hogwarts because of him was still fresh in Ginny's mind and it wasn't something she would ever forget, but if she had her way Malfoy would live to regret it.

"I'm not him anymore. My name is Facoy."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "I don't suppose you chose that name yourself then?"

"Shut up weasel," he spat stepping into the room.

"I see the time apart hasn't made you any nicer."

"And I see it hasn't made you any smarter, I could kill you if I wanted and you don't even seem to care."

"You won't kill me. Not yet at least."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Harry's not going to come looking for a dead body is he? And if you kill me you'll just piss him off even more than he already is. And at the moment I'd say he would feel pretty happy to take you with his bare hands."

"Hmm. Maybe you're a tiny bit smarter than I thought." _It's not rocket science Malfoy._

"Well what was all that noise before? You better not have been trying to escape."

"I need to pee," Ginny stated simply.

Draco looked at her. "You disgust me weasel." Without untying her he grabbed the back of the chair and dragged her from the room banging her against the side of the door as they went. Draco may not have been paying much attention to where he was going, but Ginny certainly was. Her eyes were memorising everything. Seen as she had been unconscious when she arrived she hadn't seen the building outside of the small room she had been kept in.

As soon as they got out of the room there was a long corridor running off in both directions, the walls were blank and there were about ten doors on both sides. _Maybe it's an office building._ He turned right and walked down the corridor still dragging Ginny behind him. They reached the end of the corridor and turned right. Ginny looked to the left and saw that there was just a dead end. In front of them was a large door, Draco pushed it open and they were standing in a bathroom. _Great so there's no way out this way atleast._ Draco stared at Ginny.

"Well, how do you expect me to pee if I'm all tied up like this?"

He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket, flipped it open and held it close to Ginny's throat. Then he cut the rope loose and shoved her into one of the stalls.

"Don't try anything funny," Draco warned.

Ginny used the toilet and as the water flushed away she tried to think quickly. She could try and attack Draco, but he had that knife and probably a wand and even if he didn't he was much stronger than her. She decided that for now it was best to do nothing. If she tried anything he probably wouldn't even allow her to use the bathroom. She stepped out of the stall and remained still. Draco grabbed the chair in one hand and Ginny's wrist in the other. The segments of rope lay strewn across the bathroom floor. He pulled her roughly back to the room and shoved her in, retied her and locked the door without saying a word. Ginny noticed that there was no guard outside the door which was probably why no one had heard her at first. Her brain was already working away forming a plan. She knew she couldn't wait for Harry or Ron or anyone else to save her. In these times you just had to save yourself.


End file.
